


Reasonable and Justifiable

by madd09



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan goes on a twitter rant, Just usual Dan and Phil stuff, M/M, Odd Proposal, Phil takes it in stride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madd09/pseuds/madd09
Summary: So I saw this prompt on Phanfic the other day “After a medical scare (or something in the news or whatever), Dan wants to get married for hospital visitation purposes. They can be married, shipped, and not together. No rings, no one has to know, no complications. Right?”Now I had a fic idea in mind similar but different so I gave it a go ENJOY :D





	1. Chapter 1

What do you do when you’re angry except go on a rage tweet spree.

“IM BEING UNREASONABLE IM BEING UNREASONABLE”

“AND IF I DON”T STOP SECURITY WILL REMOVE ME.”

“IM SO ANGRY IM ACTUALLY TYPING IN CAPS.”

“HOW UNREASONABLE IS IT TO WANT TO SEE MY SICK FRIEND.”

“PHIL IS FINE BY THE WAY JUST BAD FOOD POISONING.”

“BUT THAT DOESN’T MATTER I SHOULD STILL BE ALLOWED TO SEE HIM.”

‘BUT NO IM NOT FAMILY. SO IM NOT ALOUD.”

“DOESN’T MATTER THAT IM HIS NEXT OF KIN AND WE ARE IN ANOTHER COUNTY.”

“THAT HE DOESNT HAVE ANY FAMILY IN LA. IM NOT FAMILY SO IM NOT ALOUD IN.”

“SO IM NOW STUCK SITTING IN THE WAITING ROOM.’

“WITH A BUNCH OF NURSES GLARING AT ME AND IM GLARING RIGHT BACK”

I was pissed I didn’t fucking understand why they nurses wouldn’t fucking let me into to see Phil. I was his next of fucking kin for GODS sake. But because I was related to him I wasn’t allowed to see him.

And the fact that I may have been slightly vocal at the nurses for their stupid rule was completely justified and honestly, I was proud of how much I restrained myself I didn’t even swear which for me is a fucking miracle.

I did feel slightly calmer after my twitter spree though. At least I had got everything off my chest without being dragged out by security. I don’t know how I’m going to get into Phil’s room but I stand a much better chance without being removed by security.

Before I could continue rage tweeting or harass the nurses some more my phone started to ring seeing it was Martyn figured I better answer it.

“Hi, Martyn you can’t get to LA in the next five minutes cause that would be awesome,” I answered my phone.

“So you are coping as well as Twitter made it seem.” I was coping fine I did not appreciate his tone.

“I’m coping fine I just want to see Phil how is that unreasonable.” Like seriously how is it unreasonable. 

“Dan Phil is fine it is literally just a bad case of food poising he is only in the hospital because he needed fluids you can see him tomorrow when he is released.” 

“That is your brother Martyn I thought you loved him and you want him to just rot in the hospital by himself.”

“Dan he isn’t going to rot in the hospital he will be fine and again you will see him tomorrow just go back to the hotel.” Honestly, why was no one realizing how serious this was.   
“You are just as unreasonable as the nurses so I’m hanging up on you.” Kind of wish I could do something more dramatic to hang up on him then just pressing the end button. I was just accepting my behavior it was completely reasonable.

I opened twitter again and started to go through the mentions just for something to do. there was a lot of the usual spam tweets a lot sending Phil some love but there was one that caught my eye.

“Technically if you were together you’ve lived together for more than two years making you guys de facto.”  
when I clicked on their tweet I saw they had replied to their own tweet. “Not saying Phan is real just if it was you could try that might work.”  
then re-replied to that “Don’t know hospital policy but de facto work like marriage in other situations.”

We weren’t together but it was the best idea that anyone had tweeted at me yet and a lot more helpful than Martyn. Plus the nurses wouldn’t actually know our relationship it could work.

I took a deep breath before heading over to the nurse’s station. “I’m sorry if I was unreasonable before I understand you have to do your job and I respect that. And I understand it isn’t visiting hours but you stated that If I was family I would be able to see him right?” God, I hope that sounded sincere enough.

“Yes sir if you were family we would be able to allow you back but you are not so there is nothing we can do. You can come and see him as soon as visiting hours start tomorrow.” Well, she sounded over me already which doesn’t bode well.

“Family includes spouses right?” I questioned.

“Yes, sir family includes husbands and wives.” Another nurse sounding just as done answered.

“Well I may not be married to Phil but we have been living together for seven years so technically we are in a de facto relationship which should fit your policy so I should be allowed to see him.” I thought I stated my case very elegantly but seeing as all four of the nurses sighed at once I didn’t believe them.

“Sir I understand you want to see your best friend but he is fine and I’m sorry sir but you clearly stated he was your best friend and not boyfriend/partner earlier so no we still can’t let you see him.” I wanted to yell I wanted to scream. But I knew they would just call security so I settled for storming back over to my chair and pulled my phone out. 

I still had that girls tweet open and I continued my reasonable and justifiable behavior by responding to her.

“Good advice would have worked if I had of mentioned it from the start and not just said he was my best friend.”

Then I went back to my Twitter and made my own tweets

“first time ever I wish Phan was actually real.”

“Obviously the only solution is to force Phil to marry me when he gets out of here.”

“so that if this ever happens again it won’t matter that we’re just best friends we will be married”

I put my phone down after those tweets not wanting to see my mentions I could imagine how bad it would be. But obviously marrying Phil was the only option I was surprised with how clumsy he was we had never been in this situation before. And next time I wasn’t waiting in the fucking waiting room. It was totally reasonable reason to get married better reason than some people anyway.

I was busy glaring at the nurse’s station when my phone started to ring. I was surprised it was just Martyn and not our manager. Though that would probably just be because it was the middle of the night LA time and our manager would be sleeping. 

“Hey my soon to be brother in law.” I answered Martyn’s call.

“Honestly don’t even know where to start. That sentence the fact that you obviously tried to lie to the nurses and tell them you and Phil were together. The fact that you actually tweeted the words I wish Phan was actually real. That you are planning on forcing my baby brother to marry you I mean consent Dan consent. That you think getting married is actually a justifiable reason here like I don’t even know where to start.” Martin was so much easier to get wound up then Phil.

“Okay first off I wouldn’t have had to try and lie if they weren’t so unreasonable. Secondly honestly can’t say I ever thought I would tweet that either but its what I’m thinking right now so decided to share it. Thirdly obviously I’m not going to force him, Im, just going to explain the reason why we have to get married he will understand and agree it really is the best decision. And it completely justifiable I can’t change not being blood-related but I can marry Phil and then anytime we face a family only situation in the future we will be covered its the only answer.” Honestly, it was just pure logic.

“How much of a calming influence on you is my brother how many rash decision has he stopped you making over the years?” Martyn questioned.

“Quite a lot actually. But this isn’t one of those stupid rash decisions it is the most logical decision ever.” I hate to think what my career would be like if I didn’t have Phil helping me make decisions.

“You and my brother getting married is the most logical decision ever,” Martin repeated skeptically.

“It really is I don’t know why we never thought of it before we should have got married years ago think about it Martyn we may not be together but we aren’t with anyone else we live together and have no intention of moving out our accountant would like us more because taxes would probably be easier if we were married. We would have an even more legit excuse to always be sat next to each other at events. Shall I keep listing all the advantages..?” Cause I could now that it was in my head I honestly didn’t know how I had never thought of it.

“You can save the rest for Phil I can’t wait to hear what he thinks. As your possibly future older brother in law Dan, turn your phone on silent and get some sleep before you do anything else.” Martyn hung up on me this time but I felt like he was slightly on my side.

I took his advice to I really was quite tired I was still slightly jet lagged vidicon had been exhausting, had been up all day looking after Phil before we decided he needed to go to the hospital. Some sleep couldn’t hurt. Even if it was on crappy hospital chairs.

“Sir, sir.” Was the first thing I hear as I blearily opened my eyes, It took me a second to realize where I was and why I was in so much pain. I was in the hospital and the hospital chairs were not made to be slept on by someone who is 6’3.

“Morning,” I grunted at the nurse standing over me.

“Morning sir I hope you don’t mind me waking you but visiting hours are officially about to start and you seemed really eager to see your friend.” One of the evil nurses who maybe wasn’t so evil stated.

“I can see Phil,” I started suddenly fully awake.

“You can see Phil he is just down the hall in room 507 I think he is still asleep though.” Answered the nurse.  
“Thank you,” I told her before heading straight to Phil’s room.

He was still sound asleep but he didn’t look quite as shit as he had the day before he had a drip in his arm so I figured that had helped. I sat down in the chair next to his bed. He needed the sleep I could keep myself entertained on my phone while he slept. 

I was able to see him with my own eyes now and that was all that mattered.

I was still exhausted and I found myself resting my head on the edge of Phil’s bed and drifting off to sleep.

Next thing I was waking up to voices in the room.

“… be able to check out today you’ve stopped throwing up and your fluid levels are back to what they should be.”

I lifted my head up to see it was an unknown nurse talking to Phil who was awake.

“So we will be able to leave soon? Phils gonna be okay?” I questioned tiredly.

“Yes, he will. You must be the very loyal friend who drove the night nurses crazy.” The nurse commented with a laugh.

“Dan what did you do?” Phil queried worriedly.

“He wanted to get in here to see you. He refused to leave slept in the waiting room yelled at the nurses for being unreasonable. Tried to tell them after an hour they should let him in because you two were are in a defacto relationship. Which they didn’t believe because he stressed that you were best friends earlier. The whole thing is ridiculously sweet you two have an awesome bromance.” She seemed like a nice nurse she probably would have let me in.

Phil was looking at me with his patent really Dan.

I just looked at him and shrugged “What they were being unreasonable and you should be proud of me. I didn’t even swear at them.” I was so proud of that.

Phil just laughed.

“You could have gone back to the hotel Dan I wouldn’t have minded. You are probably gonna have a sore back now.” See he is saying that but that’s just because he now feels bad that I’m gonna have a sore back now. I could tell by looking at him he was happy I stayed.

“No I couldn’t plus management is there and we are avoiding them.” I was kind of scared of looking at my phone after what I had tweeted last night though I still stood by it.

“What did you do?” Phil asked worriedly.

“Why do you assume it’s me that’s done something?” I asked pretending to be offended.

“Unless they are angry at me for getting food poisoning what could I have possibly done.” Well, he did have me there.

“Okay look I know you will agree with me here though I assume management will probably agree more with Martyn. See I was angry last night and I may have taken to Twitter and I may have ended up tweeting a lot quite a lot but I assume everyone will focus on me saying I was going to force you to marry me when you got out of here.” I stood by so I made myself hold eye contact with Phil as I told him.

“How did you come to the conclusion we should be married?” Phil asked he as confused but he wasn’t shutting me down straight away.

“Well, I wasn’t allowed in here because we aren’t blood related or married. I can’t change us not being blood-related but we can get married.” Honestly, it was purer logic.

“I actually see where you are coming from here….” Phil just trailed off at that.

“You two aren’t actually considering getting married just so you can see each other easier if one of you ends up in the hospital are you? Cause if so that is a reason I have never heard before?” Questioned the nurse who was still in the room with us.

“Dan makes a good point though if he got hurt and ended up in hospital I would be annoyed and upset if I had to wait to see him.” I knew he would get it.

“You two have just made my day. I’ll be back it’s the release papers soon .” She said before leaving.

“So can you pass me my phone so I can see exactly what you tweeted?” Asked Phil.

“Sure.” I said grabbing his phone surprised that the only notifications I could see when I glanced at it were wishing him a get better soon. 

I figured I should face the music and grabbed my phone out of my pocket and turned it on.

“OMG Dan you kind of really lost it didn’t you,” Phil said laughing after I assumed he finished reading all my tweets.

“Shut up okay you would have lost it too I handed it reasonable for what I was dealing with.” I defended myself.

“You did I’m very proud of you. Don’t know if I would have tweeted I wished Phan was real and that I was going to force you to marry me but that is so you.” Phil was clearly amused.

“By forcing I didn’t mean I’m going to drug you and kidnap you and drag you to an altar. I just meant have a conversation with you like this until you agreed it made sense and willing came to the altar.” I justified I really was all about consent.

“Glad you clarified that. Cause you know being Phil trash number 1 I was a bit worried.” Phil joked.

“Please if that was my plan I wouldn’t have tweeted it.” I joked back.

“So what does your phone look like?” Phil asked.

“I haven’t looked I’m honestly a bit scared.” I didn’t know which reaction I was more worried to see either of our families, our friends, our fans or our management.

“Well, I’ve done nothing wrong so I’ll look,” Phil said putting his hand out for my phone.

“Fine, you can look.” I agreed handing it to him.

“Oh wow where do I start you have 6 missed calls from management, 1 from Louise, 1 From Byrony, 2 from my Mum, 1 from your Grandmother. Multiple texts from a bunch of our friends. Now shall we head to your Twitter mentions? Oh wow wow wow a lot of Phan is real. A lot of people wondering if you were drunk. And a lot of wedding suggestions. And apparently, Phanwedding was trending worldwide.” Well of course Twitter was all for it.

“So before we answer any phone calls, we should make sure we are on the same page. Are we going to get married?” I wasn’t going to face any heat till I knew we were on the same page.

“Dan we aren’t together.” Phil pointed out.

“And what does that have to do with anything?” I queried back.

“Well people usually get married after they have been together.” Phil continued.

“When people get married for the right reasons it is usually because they want to spend the rest of their lives together. And because they make each other better and take the good with the bad. Because they have found their best friend and they want to make a life with them. That is us, Phil, we may not be dating but I love you and everything I just said is true about us. Why shouldn’t we get married Phil I want to spend the rest of my life with you I want a house and a dog with you I don’t need anybody else in my life. And what if next time you end up in a hospital it’s for something more serious than just a bad case of food poisoning what if I have to wait out in the waiting room and no one will tell me what’s going on because we aren’t blood or married. That sounds like hell to me Phil it was bad enough having to wait when I knew you were in here just feeling shit and I couldn’t be here with you. So, Philip Michael Lester, will you marry me?” I finished my speech and while I didn’t get down on one knee I did grab Phil’s hand mid-speech and was staring him in the eye the whole time. 

“Dan…” Phil started choked up. “ …how can I say no to that. I would love to marry you.” I was pretty sure I would full on heart eyes Howell right now.

“We’re getting married.” Me and Phil said simultaneously in a completely cheesy way.

“Dan, why does this feel so right?” Phil questioned.

“Because it makes sense” It really did Phil and I getting married was the logical next step. In fact Eighteen year old me was freaking out right now at the thought that I was marrying Phil.

“Does it make to much sense?” I was confused how could it make to much sense.

“No, it makes just the right amount.”How could something make to much sense?

“I’m just saying us getting married is really the only logical next step, isn’t it. I really can’t think of anyone else I would want to spend the rest of my life with.” Why was he saying it like that was a bad thing?

“Is there a problem with that?” I asked confused.

“Of course not I’m just saying just well Dan I love you and I want a future with you but we are saying we are getting married platonically but let’s be real we aren’t platonic we have never been just best friends we’ve always been more but I think we were both scared of ever actually labelling it and becoming more because of our careers but we’re getting married now so why don’t we take the risk.”I’ll admit that I was tearing up after Phils speech.

“I would kiss you but you are in hospital and haven’t brushed your teeth.” I had been pushing down the desire to kiss Phil successfully for so many years. That I barely even thought of it anymore I could last a few more hours without giving into the desire.

“I feel like this is the most Dan and Phil thing we have ever done this just cements how weird we are. We got engaged and then we got together.” That was very Dan and Phil.

“So should we call our families and management now and tell them we are actually getting married or after I get released?” Phil asked.

“Now and on speaker phone together so if it goes bad we can avoid them.” That was clearly what made the most sense.

“Management first?” I asked.

“Management first.” Phil agreed.

We would make this work we were Dan and Phil and we would get through this and come out the other side stronger and married.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to write this but decided not to originally but then a few people asked for a second part so I decided not to be lazy and write it.

Even though we had agreed to call management and we had said it would be fine I was still hesitant when it came to actually calling them back. 

 

My finger was just hovering over the call button. Phil was the one who ended up actually pressing it. 

The phone literally only rang once before it was picked up. 

“Thanks for finally taking the time to call us back Dan.” Oh, they weren't happy with me. 

“I just woke up sorry and you're on speaker phone with Phil.” I defended myself my best friends was in the hospital with food poisoning talking to my management wasn't exactly a priority. 

“Hi.” Phil greeted. 

“Hi, Phil how are you feeling?” Oh, of course, they were all sweet to him. 

“I'm feeling much better now they should be releasing me soon,” Phil answered. ‘Suck up’ I mouthed to Phi who rolled his eyes at me. 

“Now I'm sure you have a lot to say and you are our management but me and Phil have this under control okay it's going to be fine so there is no need for you to worry.” Hopefully getting in first would help us. 

“Sorry if you having it under control Dan doesn't calm me after what you did on Twitter last night. You and Phil already walk a fine line with your fans and those who think you play up the ship for money. How are you planning on getting out of this without people thinking you didn't take advantage of Phil being in the hospital to cash in on some Phan service.” I was literally biting my lip at the accusation tone in her voice. 

“Look those people that think that, are people Dan and I don't want as fans anyway and I can tell you now most of our fans will know that Dan really would be freaking and ranting like that. Our fans know how close we are and while I would have handled it slightly differently, I would have been just as angry if I hadn't of been aloud in to see Dan. And I can tell you it wasn't Phan service Dan actually did ask me to marry him. And you are our management and we are very appreciative of all that you help us do. But we have always made it clear that while we appreciate your advice and help. We are in control of what we do and trust us when we say Dan and I have this handled. We are getting married last night was an eye opened for Dan and then when he spoke to me this morning an eye opener for me. Dan and I realised we want to get married because we actually do love each other and so we aren't getting married for Phan service or because we want to visit each other in hospital we are getting married because when we both think of who we want to spend the rest of our life with and raise a family with we think of each other. Dan and I haven't thought about how we will address this with our fans yet but we will and those that are really our fans will still love us and be understanding and supportive of us. We will let you know when we have more plans. Thank you again for asking about me.” I'm pretty sure my jaw was on the ground and Phil hung up on them not even waiting for them to say anything and I was defiantly teary eyed at his speech. 

“I thought I was meant to be the one that always defended us,” I mumbled choked up. 

“Only cause you never let me and I'm not letting you take heat for something that's not your fault. Plus you're my fiancé you have to let me defend you now it's my duty.” I wasn't blushing at Phil calling me his finance I really wasn't. 

“Well if I have to I guess I can bare that burden.” Not that it was a burden at all. 

“Good.” Said Phil

“Good.” I agreed and heart eyes Howell and love eyes Lester were fully activated today. 

“So I feel like we should call Martyn next he seemed at least amused at my antics,” I suggested. 

“Of course he was amused he probably thinks the whole thing is hilarious as it is.” Laughed Phil. 

“It is kind of hilarious isn't it.” I agreed like what a story of how we finally got our act together. 

“So how do you want to handle Martyn's call?” Questioned Phil. 

“I'll put it on speaker phone again but don't say anything at first I've got an idea.” I wanted to see if I could get a good reaction out of him. 

Phil agreed so I called Martyn 

"Hi, Dan." Greeted Martyn. 

"How's my brother in law." I greeted back a cheeky smile on my face. 

"Your joking right. Phil didn't say yes? If he is still drugged it doesn't count as consent ?" Martyn actually sounded worried like I would actually trick a drugged out Phil to marry me I was insulted. 

"He wasn't on any drugs he had a drip in his arm for fluids and he thinks getting married makes perfect sense." So there, Martyn. 

"Oh dear God I was hoping he was slightly saner than you. I know you twoare the definition of codependent and they do say you should marry your best friend. BUT THAT IS WHEN YOU ARE ACTUALLY TOGETHER." I couldn't hold it together when he started yelling I started laughing and gestured to Phil to talk. 

"I'm glad you're looking out for me Martyn but I can assure you I'm not drugged. I've agreed to marry Dan because I want to marry Dan." Phil explained.

"I don't even know what to do with you two. You can't seriously be considering getting married." Martyn had gone to a very defeated tone of voice. 

"If it makes you feel any better we've decided to give a relationship a go as well. Like we are going to do this right. " Phil tried to cheer him up. 

"No no you aren't doing this right. People don't have relationships like yours people don't meet their favorite YouTube star live together for as long as you too have been as co-dependant as you two are get engaged because one of you end up in the hospital and decided to get together after. That does not happen ever." Martyn sounded so perplexed. 

"Okay we are doing it the Dan and Phil way but you know us, Martyn, you know how much we love each other. You know we wouldn't be getting married if we weren't serious." He knew us he knew we wouldn't risk us if we weren't serious. 

"I know I know, it's just it's a big brothers job to worry and make sure the little brothers don't make stupid mistakes. But if you two are serious. Then I'm really happy for you both and the only other thing I can say is it's about damn time you two realized you are more than just best friends." We both rolled our eyes at his last comment. 

"So you aren't shocked you were just being protective," Phil commented. 

"Like I said it's my job and I mean after the way you got engaged you're gonna get this lecture from everyone." We said bye to Martyn after that. And while I was relieved we had got him out of the way. He was right we still had the rest of our families to tell. 

We decided we would call my grandmother next. 

"Hello, Daniel." My grandmother answered. 

"Hi Grandma, I had a missed call from you?" I asked. 

"Yes I was on that twitter of yours and while I don't approve of your Language dear. I wanted to ask if you and Philip were both okay." Oh, I loved my grandmother. 

"It's visiting hours so they have finally let me into to see Phil and he's doing a lot better now. He should be released soon." I updated her. 

"That's good tell Philip I'm glad he's feeling better now," Grandma said. 

"I will and actually I have some exciting news. Phil and I spoke about it and this experience really opened our eyes and we have decided that we are going to get married. I'm so excited Grandma this is what I want." My heart was in my throat as I waited to hear what she thought.

"Oh, Daniel I'm so happy for you. You couldn't do better than Philip. Congratulations to you both." Having Grandmas approval meant everything so I was so glad she was happy for me. 

"Thank you, Grandma, I still have to call Mum and Dad so don't tell yet. I'll call you when I got back to London and we can talk about my engagement more. I love you, Grandma." 

"I love you too Daniel give Philip my love as well." I ended the phone call after that. 

"Well, that went even better than I could have hoped," I said to Phil. Even though I knew I was making the right choice it still made me happy knowing I had the approval from one of the most important people in my life. 

"Of course it went well you have an amazing Grandma who is incredibly supportive it's our parents who are going to give us a hard time." If Phil thought the was comforting he was entirely wrong. 

The nurse finally came back with the release papers and before we knew it we had a managed to sneak back into the hotel and both shower and ordered room service. 

I was starving so I devoured the feast I had ordered for myself. While Phil slowly ate the boring soup he had ordered for himself. 

I gave it 48 hours of oh dear god I had food poisoning better eat safely ended and he went back to eating like he normally would. 

I had stuffed my face so I was finished before Phil. Which did lead to me just watching him eat. 

He was too focused on eating to even notice. Which was good because it let me really take him in with our being judged. 

It was no secret how much I admired and loved Phil. But he really was an amazingly wonderful guy. And the fact that I now get to call him mine kind of blew my mind. Eighteen year old me wouldn't have ever imagined I would ever get this lucky. 

Phil must have finally felt me staring because he put his bowl down and turned to look at me. 

And because of how close we were sitting and the fact that I was already staring at him. Our faces were only centimeters about. 

We had been that close countless times before but now there was no need to push down my desire to kiss Phil and nothing to stop me from slowly leaning in and kissing Phil. 

It wasn't an OMG fireworks and explosions and this is the best kiss ever. The second our lips touched like books and movies would have you believe. 

Instead, I was just filled with a sense of home and safety and this is right. Which I know makes no sense but that's what it felt like kissing Phil was like coming home. 

And I would admit it this time I was blushing as I pulled back. 

Phil didn't let me go very far though. Snaking his arm around my waist and maneuvering us so we were cuddling. 

We had cuddled before it wasn't anything new yet it felt incredibly new and exciting all the same. 

"As much as I would love to just cuddle and maybe put something on to watch even. We should probably call our parents." Suggested Phil keeping us on track. 

"Probably my Mum text back while we were eating both her and Dad are at home so we can call them first?" I Suggested. I was predicting they would be not against it but that they wouldn't be as happy as quickly as Everyone else. 

"Are you sure mine are together to we can call them?" Phil suggestion obviously sensing my hesitation. 

"No no, I want to call mine first." I wanted to get it out the way. 

"Hi, Daniel." Answered Mum. 

"Hey Mum, Phil’s here to you're on speaker. Is dad there?" I asked. 

"Hi Phil, your Dad just in the lounge I'll get him." We both swapped pleasantries with my Dad when he arrived before Dad got right into it. 

"Is everything okay boys? Not that you aren't always welcome to call you just only ever want both of us if you have an announcement." Well that was true but it did kind of ruin my plan to ease them in. 

"We do have an announcement actually quite a big announcement.." I started. 

".. You see I got a bad case of food poisoning and ended up in hospital yesterday..." Phil then continued. 

"...But it wasn't visiting hours so I wasn't allowed to see him and well I'm sure you can imagine how that went down...." I added. 

"... not well at all but something really good and amazing has come out of this..." Phil then stated. 

"... it caused us both to reassess our friendship and what we both want in life..." i said picking up where Phil left off. 

"... it was the eye opener we both needed to get us to stop just playing things safe..."Phil said. 

"... we've decided to get married." I finished. 

I couldn't help but ran back though the announcement when we were finished to try and work out if we could have said it better or if we had left anything important out. 

I had plenty of time to assess myself as Mum and Dad were silent and Phil was just sitting there looking worried. 

"This seems like it's come out of nowhere Daniel." Dad finally said after what felt like a lifetime. 

"It has and it hasn't Dad. It wasn't planned I haven't even been thinking of proposing but yet you can't say the idea of me and Phil getting married is a big surprise though." Like they had to have seen it coming. 

"Dan have you really thought this through. Not that we don't love you Phil but it's obviously a rash decision on both your parts." Mum had to throw her two cents in as well. 

"It's not rash though we've been heading in this direction since the day we met." Defended Phil. 

"Were just worried wouldn't it be better if you maybe just tried a relationship first." Dad tried to reason with us. 

"Dad we are getting married." It was a stance I wasn't backing down on. 

"We just worry about you Daniel you seem to always take crazy risks when it involves Phil and we don't want either of you boys to get hurt by them." Mum said worriedly. 

"We wouldn't be where we are today if we both hadn't have taken some crazy risks." Contributed Phil. 

"Phils right and while luckily most of those risks have paid off some haven't but that's been okay because we've have each other and on the rare chance this doesn't work we will get through that. I don't even consider this a risk though it's more like the guarantee Happy ending." This engagement was just going to be me embracing the cheesy I could see it now. It had already started. 

 

“We will support you Daniel of course but please both of you approach this carefully there is nothing wrong with a long engagement.” Suggested Mum.

 

The conversation wrapped up after that with me and Phil assuring them both we would approach this carefully.

 

I understood where my parents where coming from, I always did. It was never because they were disappointed in me that they didn't agree with my decisions. It was because they worried and didn't trust me to always make smart decisions. But I still wish they had of seen this my way, and how most everyone else will see this. It's not a surprise it's just us finally catching up to what everyone else has been seeing for years.

 

We had one set of parents down though and one to go. And wanting to just get it over with I pressed the button to call Phils mum.

 

“Hello my soon to be son in law.” Phils mum answered.

 

“Did Martyn tell you?” I asked confused how she could know we were actually going to get married already.

 

“No I didn't need him to I saw your tweets. I know you both of course you would have asked Phil and I have no doubt he would have said yes. I've known for years this was were you two would end up.” I was blushing at her words and I didn't know what to say to that.

 

“You could have said something to one of us Mum a heads up would have been nice,” Phil grumbled.

 

“Oh child you never would have listened to me you two needed to realise this yourself or you never would have risked your friendship.” She was right there.

 

“What your mother means is we are very happy that you both have finally decided to get married.” Called out Phil dads from the background.

 

“Of course I'm happy but it's a Mother's prerogative to tease her children about how oblivious they were.” Phil Mum answered back to him.

 

“It means a lot to me that you both are so accepting of this .” That they had accepted this straight away and were just straight into Lester teasing mode.

 

“ Dan you know we already accepted you into the family years ago it's just about time it's made official.” Said Phils Dad.

 

“I love you both.” Phil said I based on the same message before we hung up.

 

“So our families know.” I mumbled slightly in disbelief that we had actually told them all and it had gone surprising well.

 

“They do it's just friends and fans left how are we going to do that?” Phil honestly sounded confused at his question.

 

“Fans are easy we will just do a video I mean it will probably be hell to film and we will have a lot of outtakes but it has to be a video.” I answered it had to be a video it was what made the most sense.

 

“Yeah we can do that. We should do that.” Agreed Phil

 

We both just kind of stared at each other as we both came up blank on how to announce it to our friends.

 

“It's not like we can just post a pic or something on Instagram with the ring like most couples do.” I grumbled. A) we didn't have a ring yet. B) That would announce to the fans as well.

 

And sure we could use our private Facebook but again we didn't have a ring and not all our friends would necessarily see it.

 

“We aren't calling them all that's for sure.” Phil looked terrified at just the thought.

 

“What if we just do a massive group text?” I suggested.

 

“We can't just send everyone a group text!” Exclaimed Phil actually managing to sound completely outraged.

 

“Why not think about it we type one text select everyone we want to know now send it to them as long as we just add in the text that you know we wanted all our friends to hear at once they will get it.” Now that I had thought of it. It sounded like a great idea.

 

“What if we forget to send it to someone?” Phil asked hesitantly.

 

“We just send it to everyone who has text us to ask. If they don't have our numbers and haven't texted us to ask then they won't have a problem waiting till the video and we put it all over our social medias.” I could see Phil was starting to agree with me. 

 

In the end he agreed he couldn't think of anything better so after several draft attempts we finally had a text to send.

 

‘I'm sure you all will be saying I told you so. But Me and Phil are officially engaged and will be getting married and before you all ask, no we aren't getting married platonically. We will be posting a video later in the week explaining everything but we wanted you to hear it directly from us first.

Dan and Phil’

 

It wasn't a perfect text but it got the point across. We went though everyone who had text us adding them to the message and then double checking to make sure there was no one else we thought we should send it to finally though we were both sure enough we hadn't missed anyone and actually sent it.

 

It wasn't long till the first texts came in.

 

“I'm so happy for you boys this is so exciting ❤❤.” - Lousie Pentland

 

“Yeah I'm deff saying I called this and about damn time and we are catching up so I can hear the full story when you both are back in England.” Byrony

 

“We need to celebrate before you guys fly back I want all the goss.” Tyler Oakley

 

The texts kept coming in and so I made the crazy decision for the second time in twenty-four hours to turn my phone off and just spend quality time with my fiancé we had a lot of missed opportunities to catch up on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Let me know if you want a part 3 of them telling their fans :D


End file.
